<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe by diamondsnsins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433205">Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins'>diamondsnsins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Christmas, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Light Angst, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika spends two Christmas with Neon and learns a Christmas tradition. </p><p>Fanfic for Neon Secret Santa 2020, an event held in tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Neon Nostrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbkid/gifts">Numbkid</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic is for my giftie @Numbkid who requested Kuraneon spending Christmas together, but I also tried to fulfill the other request that was Neon spending Christmas with any of her employees, so she also spends Christmas with Eliza too (also Kurapika spends Christmas with his friends cuz why not). I wanted to do something fluffy, but accidentally it came quite melancholic, sorry~ I hope this is Christmas-ish enough (?) </p><p>I was surprised when I found out that I will have to give you a gift because at the moment I was super invested in your tumblr posts, I enjoy them and your fanfic a lot &lt;3 Thank you for all the contributions to the small yet beautiful Kuraneo subfandom and for loving my baby girl, I appreciate it. Anyway, happy holidays uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Kurapika spent Christmas with the Nostrade family was pretty melancholic. After Neon lost her power, the economic situation wasn't the best, but he could see the few employees busying themselves with the extravagant decoration. Not even all the lights, candy canes, and festoons would be enough to fix the delicate father-daughter relationship. Everyone had hope, the kind of miserable hope when one is waiting for a Christmas miracle, everyone wanted to believe that Light would talk to her daughter once again after several months of ignoring her completely. Neon herself had hoped too, however, that didn't happen. </p><p>Kurapika remembers watching Neon on Christmas Eve waiting for his father to sit down next to her, the hours passed by as the light on the girl's honest, innocent eyes faded away with her faith. Eliza arrived at the room, it seemed the woman had been crying, she simply hugged Neon as if she knew the girl would start to cry. Kurapika heard the most pitiful cries from her, he has heard the girl's cries when she throws tantrums before, but those were different. Even if he doesn't have Melody's powerful sense of hearing, he could tell these cries were from deep inside her crushed soul, it must have been difficult to know that her father did not love her as she thought. The scene was so doleful he wanted to take her into his arms and coo her softly. </p><p>Christmas arrived the next morning, snow fell slowly as if it were a good omen. Neon's eyes were swollen due to last night's incessant crying, yet she still had enough will to watch the soft motion of the snow behind her window. Kurapika stood next to her, he remembered his own affliction as he contemplated the wintry landscape. </p><p>"The biggest pain of life it's not the sadness, but the longing for the sweet moments," Kurapika said out loud, he didn't notice he had spoken until he felt Neon's gaze over him. He watched her beautiful eyes once again on the verge of crying; what he could do? He didn't know how to properly comfort girls, so he simply hugged her awkwardly, she hugged him back to his surprise. After a moment, Neon broke the contact and her eyes traveled to the window frame where mistletoe was hanging in. The girl blushed slightly at the implication; Kurapika noticed the faint red color on her cheeks, he directed his gaze to the place that captured her attention, but he didn't understand. The blond boy returned his gaze to the girl who was watching him as if she wanted to say something, she gave one step towards Kurapika, he flinched confused. Neon blushed again, this time of experimenting embarrassment for the first time in her life before leaving the room. </p><p>One year has passed after that Christmas and everything went relatively well. Kurapika had assumed his position as Nostrade young boss, although Light and Neon's relationship is still complicated, at least Light stopped ignoring her. It was Christmas Eve again, this time Kurapika wanted to see his friends despite all the work he has left. They met at a cozy cafe, they spent the afternoon chatting and catching up. When the time to say goodbye came, they stood out of the door. </p><p>"Kurapika, let's move a little bit, this is gay," Leorio said as he watched the mistletoe in the door.</p><p>The blond boy saw that plant again. </p><p>"Why is mistletoe gay?" he asked </p><p>"Mistletoe is not gay, it would be gay if we have to kiss" Leorio answer exasperated</p><p>"And why we should kiss under the mistletoe?" </p><p>"It's a tradition!" Leorio explained</p><p>Kurapika blushed at the realization </p><p>"That explains things..." Kurapika muttered</p><p>"What kind of things?" Killua asked teasingly </p><p>Killua and Leorio started to beg him to tell them until Kurapika eventually did although he omitted Neon's identity. </p><p>"HAHAHAHA, of course, she would leave the room," Leorio said while he was still laughing "You should have kissed her!"</p><p>"I didn't know!" Kurapika answered embarrassed</p><p>"Next time you should do it!" Gon said comprehensively </p><p>Christmas arrived, things between Light and Neon went smooth that day. Kurapika found the girl once again at the window, this time with a merrier expression on her pretty face. He approached her as the last year, she was the one who spoke first.</p><p>"Even if I can't get back my old life, things were better this year," Neon said out of nowhere "Thank you" </p><p>"You don't have to thank me," he said before staring at the mistletoe.</p><p>Neon noticed it too, before she could do anything else, she felt Kurapika's hand on her cheek as he leaned towards her to kiss her. It was a small peck at first until Kurapika tried to deepen it licking her ginger-flavored bottom lip as if asking for permission, Neon allowed it. At that moment, he realized how much he adored the girl in his arms, not knowing when or how he started to do it, but it was perfect. </p><p>"Why didn't you kiss me last year?" Neon asked after they broke the contact</p><p>"...I didn't know I was supposed to" Kurapika admitted flusteredly </p><p>"I will forgive you just because you are cute" she giggled, then she touched the tip of his nose with her finger playfully. He was definitely melting like snow in spring for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>